


Don't Mess With The Red Hood

by orphan_account



Series: Why is everyone afraid of Jason? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bad Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Jaytim - Freeform, Kon and Bart are little shits, M/M, Steph loves fucking with people, Texting, They think Jason is scary but he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kon and Bart try to mess with Tim and his new boyfriend, but they don't realize that his boyfriend happens to be The Red Hood.





	Don't Mess With The Red Hood

It was Friday night and Bart and Kon had come to the manner for some time with Tim. So much had been going on that they never really saw their friend much anymore. They went down to the home cinema in the basement and started picking out movies to watch. Bart was loading the popcorn popper up with as much as he could. 

“The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?” Tim held up the case to show Kon and Bart.

“Pass.” Kon said

“Okay how about Tommy Boy?”

“Nope.” Bart was now shoveling the fresh popcorn into his mouth.

It went on like this for a while. “Does it really matter what we watch?” Tim asked, “Bart is just gonna talk the whole time.”

 

“Hey! That isn’t fair. It’s not like I’m the only one who can’t focus on the movie.”

“Whatever, I’ll be back. I need to use the bathroom.” With that Tim took off his jacket and threw it on one of the cushy recliners. 

As soon as he left the room Bart sped over to the discarded jacket and pulled the phone out from the pocket. “Score!”

 

“There is no way that isn’t password protected,” Kon said. 

“That doesn’t matter cause our friend forgot to turn it off. Let’s see what Rob’s been up to lately.” Bart said, searching through the phone. “Oh fuck!” Bart looked like he had stumbled upon the jackpot of blackmail material.

“What?” Kon grinned, always ready to embarrass his friend.

“Do you know a Jason?”

“The name sounds vaguely familiar why?”

“Looks like Tim’s got a boyfriend.” Bart began quickly scrolling through text messages, “Come look at this shit!”

Kon and Bart looked through texts that were not meant for their eyes. 

Today 2:31 PM

Jason: Will I see you tonight?

Tim: I don’t know. My ass is still sore from Wednesday morning

Jason: Come on babe. I’ll go easy. 

Tim: Well, that wouldn’t be any good. 

Tim: But seriously, I’m hanging with some friends

Jason: Oh yeah? And who are these friends? 

Tim: The guys from *school* I told you about.

Jason: Oh

Jason: I’m glad you get to hang out with them. I know it's been a while.

Tim: Awwwwww you’re so sweet Jay

“Shit, he’s coming.” Kon didn’t notice until he was right outside the door. Bart pocketed the phone. 

When Tim walked into the room Kon tried his best to act normal and Bart still had a hint of that mischievous grin.

“You okay bud?” Bart feigned concern, “You are walking a little funny.”

Kon tried to hide his snickering as best he could. The fact that Bart wasn’t busting out laughing was extremely impressive to him. He didn’t think he could talk right now without breaking.

“Oh I’m fine. I uh…” Tim looked panicked. “I fell on patrol last night. Bruised my tailbone.” 

“Ah that makes sense.” The corners of Bart's mouth were twitching. “So movie?”

“Yes. Movie. Did you pick one while I was gone?”

None of them caring at all what they watched they put in an old dog movie. It was quiet for a few minutes and then they began to start chattering about their lives and missions. Eventually TIm’s phone started buzzing in Bart’s pocket. He knew Kon had to have heard it by the way he looked him. They quieted down and continued to watch the movie. 

Bart pulled out the phone, he and Conner were seated behind Tim, so he didn’t notice they had it.

Jason: You’re movie night over yet babybird?

Bart gave Kon a panicked look. What were they supposed to do? Kon grabbed the phone and started typing.

Tim: No. I wish I would have seen you today. I can’t focus on anything.

They waited for a response. Bart was trying so hard not to giggle that he was tapping his fingers on the leather armrest.

Jason: Oh yeah? Wishing you would have taken up my offer.

Tim: Yeah, I really am. 

Jason: Well, it's not like it’s off the table. I could still come by. Do you think you could be quiet while your little friends are there.

Oh fuck. They could get this guy over here. Tim wouldn’t know why. He would just show up. Kon and Bart exchanged looks. Bart nodded.

Tim: That sounds great. How long will you be?  
Jason: I will be there in under ten. 

The three continued to watch the movie until a blonde girl appeared in the doorway, “Hey Tim someone is here for you. I sent him to your bedroom.”

“Did you invite him over, Steph?” Tim looked confused. Likely because he had told his boyfriend not to come tonight.

“Just the messenger.” She walked into the room to grab a handful of popcorn.

Kon grinned ear to ear, “Who is waiting in your bedroom, Timmy?”

“Yeah, Tim. Is there something you need to tell us about?” Bart asked.

“I’ll be back.” And with that Tim was off. Kon and Bart let out all the laughter they had been holding in.

“What the hell are you guys laughing about?” said the blonde girl. Steph, Tim had called her Steph.

Kon showed her the text messages and explained that they had been texting Jason.

“He is going to kick your ass for this. You know that, right?”

“Tim isn’t really the ass kicking type. He just gets all flustered and angry.” Bart said.

Steph looked confused for a second and then a look of realization spread over her features. “You don’t know who he is do you? Jason Todd doesn’t ring any bells to you?”

“Wait now that I hear his last name…” Kon’s looked of amusement was replaced by one of utter terror, “Tim told me about a Jason a couple of years ago. Does that mean? Is he Jason as in…”

“What? What?” Bart pleaded, feeling out of the loop.

“Outlaws. Comma Red Hood and the.”

“Shit.”

Steph looked far too amused. “When he finds out that was you texting him, you are gonna be fucked.”

“But Kon’s half Kryptonian. What’s he gonna do to him.”

“I guess he can’t do anything to him. I wonder what happened to that chunk of kryptonite that went missing from the bat-vault a couple months ago,” Stephanie was tapping her chin as she left the room,”I’m sure no dangerous ally could have gotten their hands on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Tim would be fuming, but Jason would just find it hilarious. Steph is 100% aware that Jason is a sweetie-pie, but just wants to fuck with them.


End file.
